1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spray can extension arm devices and more particularly pertains to a new spray can extension arm device for holding an aerosol can and selectively operating such at a distance from the operator of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spray can extension arm devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supports an aerosol can in such a manner as to ensure that the aerosol can is stable when it is actuated for dispensing its contents while spacing it a sufficient distance from the user to allow the user to spray elevated areas.